The White Lily's Inn
by Shitza
Summary: Finished: 6 oneshots for all of the six heirs in my previous stories. For all HotF and TotP fans read this, as i think it is really good stories. read and reiew please!
1. Harry Potter

**_Shitza: This is a little new story, or one-shot you'll name it. This came from a little idea in my head, every chapter will be one story, so don't start shouting at me to update, I'll try as often as I can. Well, in this first story, or chapter the special little Boy-Who-Lived will be the part narrator, and tell you a story he once experienced. I don't own Harry Potter, so no fuss. I think I've mentioned this story once, I may be wrong. Oh, talking to much again..._**

**_Yet there are some things I must add before we start. This fic has been reconstructed, yes I'm honest. While being on the board, I had to completely change it since right in the middle of the chapter I suffered from a nasty writer's block, which never left. That's why the only thing that's left from the original fic' is the Headline. So sorry, struggled to keep the original version. Oh, not gonna bother on that, being completely a sentimental fool._**

**_It also contains parts of HotF and TotP, or at least memories. NO, I don't think on quitting on them. I'll write next chapter, what's the hurry?_**

**_Well, here it is, the first little story, thankfully a bit narrated by Mr Harry Potter._**

**Chapter One Harry Potter's Tale**

It's a rainy day in October, the clouds hung like bags of heavy water over the Village Hogsmeade. It was a chill day, the Hogwarts students where on their way to a newly opened inn, the White Lily's Inn.

It had been four years since the incident with Voldemort, yet the scars remained. Not just only the one, which gently was the symbol of himself, the scar on his forehead, no. It was the scars from the battle, where he had fought the most evil dark wizard who had ever existed. It had been a close narrow escape.

He entered, seating down by a table. It was growing dark outside, it was five in the evening, and he saw that already some students already sat by the tables discussing the visit. They all carried bags of sweets and joke products. Most of the products bare the crescent of the Weasley twins.

The two doors to the inn opened and a red haired, freckled, handsome man stepped in, closely followed by a woman, with dark hair and deep blue eyes. The man wore a blood red robe with golden embroideries. The woman wore a sky blue robe, with bronze embroideries. The two spotted him by the table, sitting with a goblet with wine. They waved happily before walking over to him.

"Hi old chap!" the red haired man said giving him a friendly hug. Harry hugged back.

"Good to see you Ron" Harry said, equally happy to see his old best mate.

"How has it all been, Harry?" The woman asked.

"Great Cassandra, I am actually back in town again." He said as Cassandra gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

The doors opened once more and a stiff man, followed by a brown, bushy haired woman entered. The man wore an emerald green robe with silver embroideries. The woman wore a white robe, which looked like it was made out of cat-hair. They two spotted him, Ron and Cassandra.

"Hermione!" Cassandra said walking over to the bushy haired woman. Indeed it had been four years since the two women had met.

Hermione smiled as the two women started gossiping over the things that had happened during the last years. Ron and Harry went over to welcome the stiff man, also called Draco Malfoy back from an exhausting journey in Switzerland.

Once again the door opened, this time a sort of dreamy looking man entered and the friends had to call him by name several times before he reacted.

"Neville! Neville! Have you gone deaf Hufflepuff?!"

"Hello" he said and his eyes became focused. The others laughed.

"You know Nev, you really remind me of someone I met in Iceland." Harry said smiling.

"Oh, tell us. I want to hear all detail from you before we leave tonight." Cassandra declared. Harry cleared his throat and began to tell them about Lady Winter.

_---Harry's Tale---_

It was three years ago, but it still feels like yesterday. I was in Iceland, to do some secret stuff for the Minister. He had asked me to help him since he himself was too busy to clear up some things about the goblins. Don't know what, well... anyway...

It was as I passed Reykjavik, the capital of Iceland it all started. I came to one of the Ice Hotel's a Muggle's idea of something spectacular. Well, for us it may not be, for them I don't mind so much anymore. It was late, so I decided to stay over the night. Still I would have to go early in the morning. I received a room, the furniture and everything there is made of pure ice, so I had to put several Heat Charms on myself. In the middle of the night I woke up by some kind of light. I followed it down the corridor, dressed in nothing but a nightgown and my pyjamas. As I had placed the charm I didn't feel the cold, so it must have looked quite extraordinary walking bare foot on ice. I followed the light down to the lobby. The receptionist was arguing with a woman. She was very pale and asked about a room in a very Scandinavian accent. I suppose she wasn't from Iceland, maybe Norway. Oh, I'll leave Cassandra for that, she knows better of those things

Well, the woman didn't have much money, even so I could actually hear her moneybag rattle. I went down to investigate, she saw me and kind of flinched. She told the receptionist I could help her that I could pay. Well, now the enraged receptionist turned to me and began shouting to get his money. Well, I can say I grew tired of it all, so I... I, uhm performed some wandless magic, Obliviated it from his memory. I didn't think of that I had a third person in the room. She sort of fainted, she was in a real shock. To late I noticed what I had done and I was so close to do it on her when she suddenly begged me not. She told me she was a witch and that she was just like me. I told her I really doubted that since I am not like her that would be impossible. Still she obstinately clung to the fact and in the end I had to give in. I agreed if she just would drop it.

She took a room key, from reception and hurried to find her room. I went back to my own. I didn't think of it until later next morning.

They don't have that frozen food in Iceland, even if it may sound so in the name. I ate a warm delicious breakfast before departing heading for the thing I was doing for the Ministry's. The woman sat down by the dining room, waiting. She thanked me once more and asked what I was doing in these cold areas. I told her that I was on a secret journey. She seemed fascinated about it. She didn't ask further on the subject, but I could see she liked the thought.

She joined me at breakfast, talked about the most of everything. We first began talking about the weather, a typical English thing as Scandinavian thing to do. I think we must have spent a quarter of hour before we started on a new subject. I tried to hold the subject away from magic, but it surprised me she so fully detailed described Diagon Alley, I mean during the night I had seriously doubted that she was a witch. We went on with describing the different Wizarding villages we've been. She told me she had gone to Rosengard, but during the time Voldemort had taken it she had managed to flee. She had been one of the captured, but she had fled before they had managed to brainwash her. She had pretended to be hit by an Avada Kedavra. The light had been so strong they hadn't seen who had been hit. She was tossed down into the ocean, together with a hundred other students.

* * *

"Oh!!! Who was she?" Cassandra asked interrupting.

"I don't know, she never told me her name." Harry answered. "Now would you let me continue?"

"Oh, sorry" the Ravenclaw said blushing.

* * *

Right after breakfast I left. I had borrowed a broom from Blaze, yet you all know how undependable his things are, even so his sickles these days. It cracked as I was flying over the glaciers. Well, flying in the middle of the winter is cold, flying in the winter over Iceland is way to cold. I landed on one of the glaciers. You don't want to hear my comments for Blaze, all I can say is that I was unusually angry on him. I actually managed to splinter the broken broom with my mind in that moment. It's a good thing I didn't do the same thing with the glacier. I could have brought an endless winter with all that snow.

I had to spend the next night there, not as comfy as in the hotel, well actually it had been so much more comfortable being warm. I used the same heat charm on myself, but I guess that glacier is part magical but the charms had a very little effect. Luckily I managed to create an igloo, where I slept.

* * *

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's a small house built of snow, it's used far over for travellers in cold countries." Hermione explained. "But Harry, I've read igloos aren't cold inside."

"Well, mine certainly was. Am I allowed to continue?"

"Oh, right... sorry"

* * *

During the middle of the night, or was it morning. I don't know since the at least wasn't up. It was pitch-black outside and I heard someone call my name. Well, I had just managed to get some sleep so you can just imagine my mood. I went over to the small opening where I found what looked like an over-snowed beaver. As the thing, I didn't know then what it was, came closer I saw it was a person. I shouted back "Here I am!" The person turned to me and slowly made its way towards me.

It entered my little igloo and first then I saw who the person was. It was the same woman I had met the previous day. She told me she had been looking all over for me, and that I had forgotten my wallet at the hotel. I still can't understand how I managed to, I usually keep a close watch after my money, ever since that pest little prankster tried to steal it.

After that we travelled together, what must have been across the whole island. Iceland looks very small on a map, but walking it take ages and since the broom broke I had to walk, I had been forbidden to Apparate since I didn't know the area and the chance of being seen could be really high.

Together we came to a village, where we weren't treated that nicely. Indeed many of the villagers didn't even open their doors towards us. I didn't know the reason till later. I know now to choose a better companion.

We reached our destination, a small cliff on the eastern coast. The minister had told me that the secret thing I was about to retrieve would be in a small cottage. We found it, or rather to say she found it. Inside I found the package, wrapped in some filthy sheets. I didn't care, I just took it.

We went back to Reykjavik by train this time. We had a lot of nice conversations and she told me of the valley she lived in, she said it lied miles away in another country. I told her a bit of Hogwarts, which for all the years had been what I had to call home, thinking of everything we did for it.

Yet during the journey she began to look very pale, even paler then when I first had met her. She told me it was nothing, but I indeed began to worry. I tried to help her but even Elemental healing magic worked, which is strange since it usually always works. When we finally reached the capital she looked like a ghost. I took her to a magical hospital, through a barrier to the Scandinavian magical hospital Vix Mattsen's Hospital for Incurable Pests and Likely things. But even they had no idea of what had happened to her, they tried their best, but... she only became paler. Soon she stopped eating.

Her last day breathing came, she looked so pale she was almost transparent. A few hours later the healer taking care of her had told them she floated away, like some ghost. The Healer just laughed, but I heard, from a woman who had overheard us, who told us about Lady Winter.

Lady Winter was the lady of the snow, and she relied on it. She walked over the glaciers as the storms raged, but when spring came she always mysteriously disappeared. The lady's most amusing game was to befriend young men and then disappear leaving them like a question mark. The old woman told me I had been unlucky to meet her. She always brought bad luck.

That's when I understood why the people in that village hadn't opened their doors for us. They had seen her pale eyes believing her to be the Lady of Bad Luck. Sorrow but true.

Well, I did actually receive bad luck. The plane home almost crashed into the ocean, I had to use magic to keep it up. Also, arriving in London, I found out what the baggy package was. To my shock, what the minister had sent me for was his old forgotten toothpick. I couldn't understand it, I thought of throwing it away but I didn't. I gave it to him telling him never to do me such a thing ever again.

_---End of Tale---_

The inn applauded, Harry almost fell out of his chair, he didn't know so many had overheard him.

"Well, I think you should thank your them for listening" Cassandra said giggling. Harry sighed but stood up and bowed. After five minutes the applause drifted away and next person to tell his or her tale stood up to tell them.

_**End Notes:**_

_**Well, told you this would be a story, a short story over something that could have happened Harry, if he ever survived in the battle. Just a random idea, which I hope, you liked.**_

_**Shitza**_


	2. Ron Weasley

**_Shitza: It was a long time ago since I updated this, but I thought it was about time now. Well, I have to thank Ron for his gracious help for this, narrating parts of this story, while he will be telling us one thing that happened him very recently._**

**Chapter 2 Ron's Tale**

The applause soon silenced and it was time for the next story. Their goblets were filled with more wine as Ron went into the narrator's spotlight. He maybe didn't have something like Harry to talk about, but he had something he thought was just as good. He cleared his throat and told them, about his adventure in Rumania. About him and a very stubborn boy.

_---Ron's Tale---_

I was down for a visit to Charlie, my brother. I can't say that the journey down was that adventurous, but painful. We had a very great luggage with us, a dozen of dragon eggs, all of them close off hatching. We wanted to hurry, because it would be too hard to explain what a bunch of newborn dragons did outside their reservations. It wasn't that comfortable either, riding in the protection of the dark, carrying a bag on your back, stuffed with these eggs you could feel moving. Also, we had old standard brooms Charlie's friend had leant us.

But luckily nothing happened or it would really have been an adventure. We arrived at the reservation just in time because then the first dragon hatched, a beautiful female Opaleye it was. I was quite fond of her, Opaleyes are very rare around, and really pretty for being dragons. Oh well, I know I sound like Hagrid talking like this

Well, I think it was about sunrise after that we had arrived when I noticed we were missing an egg, and it was a horror, what if a muggle would find it. I told Charlie I would fly off to look after it, even though my back hurt I knew letting it lie there would clearly unveil our identities, something I knew the Minister would never forgive me for doing.

I didn't find it, it had to be well hidden, yet I found something else I thought was extraordinary. A golden medallion hanging by a branch of a small oak. I flew down to see what it was, that is when I got stuck in a trap, a large net someone had thrown on me.

Well, you can imagine my anger. I grew so furious I tried to burn it off, but none of my fires worked. To my disbelief I saw that the net was made of water, and also impossible to break.

I sat in that net for hours, until someone came and dragged me to his place. I kept asking who it was, but he had a hood on him. Yet I didn't know by then if it was either a she or an he.

Well, whoever it was she or he dragged me towards a cottage, where the person locked me up in what I believed as a prison. The bright side for me was that I wasn't caught in a net any longer, which really felt like being trapped like a worthless animal. Yet I noticed that the cell, or room I had been dragged into, too was made of water, making my Elemental powers useless. And it had been heavily protected by spells. I grew mighty furious, but had to wait silently for my doom, which how I had no idea of how it would be.

Next day, I suppose it was, the person who had managed to kidnap me came back, but no she didn't let me out. Notice I said she, it was a woman. She just threw some bread and told me to drink from the walls. She said my client was on his way. Well, I didn't understand much and choose more to starve during the day.

* * *

"You never told me!" Cassandra said angrily. From the facts that Ron and she was engaged you could understand her fear of him being with that stranger for days.

"I never did anything, besides I wouldn't had done anything before I really knew what she wanted, and to tell you the truth her things chocked me."

* * *

After two days of being locked once more the door opened. The woman who had taken me came in.

Here's your client, or maybe I should say how it is, patient.

Behind her stood a five-year-old boy.

"I want you to teach him to talk again, he has been so quiet for such a long time. Then I will release you."

You can guess how relieved I was, thinking this would be an easy task. Well, I had been wrong, it surely wasn't.

I tried to convince him to talk. The woman told me he hadn't said anything for a year and she was getting all worried for him. Yet how much I tried he just sighed and I didn't get more sound coming from him. I then started to use spells, but not even that worked. I tried to get sound from him, I searched his memories for his fears and created this, but he screamed without sounds.

I stayed there for continuing three days, and still nothing. Soon I had to give up, because I couldn't force him to talk. The woman returned and picked him up, and to my relief released me. Yet the worries about the boy grew. I stayed for some days, still trying in various ways.

The woman got pleased with me staying, and she finally managed to treat me nicely. Well, after all I was trying to help, even if all my tries hadn't worked. I usually tried to conversation with the both, and did this with me talking, him doing gestures. We did understand each other for a while, but still he hadn't told me off his problems.

Yet after some more days I knew I ad to go to look for that dragon. I headed south, from a direction I knew all dragons went and to my luck I found the half egg. The dragon obviously had already hatched, and I followed the tracks back to the house. My imagination played with me as I got nearer to the house and I ran the last part. The dragon didn't change direction.

The woman got surprised by seeing me at her gate once more. When I told her eyes grew wide and she yelped. Just then we heard a roar coming from the upstairs room, where the boy lived. We both took out our wands and hurried up. Yet to both of our surprise we found the boy unharmed, friendly patting the growing beasts head.

I was happy to find it, and then I understood the reason for the boy's stubborn silence. It was a Hebridean black, and one of its magical properties by constantly being with one was to grow silent. I knew the boy would be fine once the dragon was back in his reservation, my only problem was, how would I convince him of letting me take it.

Yet the woman, who happened to be his sister, walked over and said that he wasn't allowed to have large animals like this. That's when I mentioned the reservation and we all agreed that it was the best place for him to be. It was a sorrowful goodbye, but at least I had managed to get it back, so I did try to keep my mood up. Also I had told the boy he could always come and visit.

* * *

"And then?" Hermione asked who had been completely enchanted by the story.

"Stop interrupting all the time!" Ron said and continued.

* * *

the boy is nowadays Rumania's best dragon tamer, even better then my brother. He is only eight, so you can guess how good he has to be and how much better he will become in the future.

_---End of tale---_

Ron took a sip of his wine and then said. So who's next. The heir stared at each other, still thinking of images about a young boy, riding on a giant dragon.

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**chocheryl: Oh, glad you liked it. I didn't expect to get reviews all of so sudden, thank you. Hope you'll enjoy HotF, be happy it's finished, it is great.**_

_**End Notes: A very confusing and bad chapter or a good new story. Please review and tell me what you think. I think both, I don't know why I wrote this, but oh well, can't do much about it now. Bye for now, if you liked this, you will love my other two HP head stories. They are even better.**_

_**Shitza**_


	3. Hermione Granger

**Chapter 3 Hermione's Tale**

Hermione stood up, blushing red but still standing. Well, I am sorry to tell you this Draco, but this is something that happened me in French, as I was helping Fleur rebuilding Beauxbatons, just about two years ago. And, it is kind of embarrassing, but as I think you've been telling me about embarrassing moments that has passed on, I might as well tell you mine.

Everyone leaned closer to listen, which was most of curiosity. Yet Draco did also because he was still the mother hen over Hermione. Something hadn't changed much during the last four years.

_---Hermione's tale---_

It was two years ago I arrived in Paris, yet as most of you know Beauxbatons lies some miles outside, near a small lake and in a deep forest. It is very much like a picture of a fairy tale story, as literally there are fairies everywhere and to my deep frustrations these loves to play with you. They really liked to hide in my dress and drop nuts on my head as I walked. I had since long decided to walk to Beauxbatons because the weather was perfect and you know I hate flying. Also I hoped to make some researches on the legendary French Unicorn. You know, that special one which can be found in all kind of colours like Ruby or Emerald. I did find some, so thankfully it was worth it.

* * *

"Hermione, sorry for interrupting, but please continue on the story itself. And why in the world didn't you wear your robe?" Cassandra asked.

"Okay, Okay!" Hermione said and continued.

* * *

I didn't wear my robes, the temperature almost killed me. It was probably one of the warmest days in whole France and I was wearing a very short dress made in almost transparent silk. Luckily I was travelling alone, so I didn't have to meet any French garcons who would keep following me out of a reason like that. Yet the fairies, I did notice that the male ones kept staring greedily at me.

I arrived days later at the gates outside Beauxbatons and thankfully Fleur was there to meet me. I had just before arriving transfigured my dress to the usual standard as I didn't want the boys to keep staring at me. You know I am married since years back and the first thing I really don't want is to go and find myself a couple of young followers who seek marriage with me. Fleur gave me a room in one of the White Chambers as they are called, really beautiful rooms with the most extraordinary magical furniture. Yet I stayed at Beauxbatons for about three weeks and it was during that it all happened.

Even if I was rarely seen, I was most of the time in the ruined side of the building replacing walls and so, the school wasn't fully rebuilt but it was up running again and most of the time I spent more listening to the classes then raise a wall. Yet I think I must have been one of them who did the most, well I think Fleur had done a great deal before, not also counting you Cassandra, as I heard you managed to get a broken wall over yourself. Maybe that was just rumours, but it sounded awful.

* * *

"Those where not rumours, I still have bruises from it you know."

"Merlin's beard Cass, how did you manage that?" Draco asked.

"I was careless, I didn't notice a crack in the wall as I examined it and unfortunately the sixth time I passed it fell over me. Irritating and unfortunate, but still true."

Hermione shook her head and continued.

* * *

Anyway, my embarrassment didn't come with a wall. About a week before I left I was fixing some ugly steps in one of the staircases leading to their Potion's Classroom. And even if Love Potions are strictly forbidden around Hogwarts, they were not at Beauxbatons. I should really have picked another day for it, as one clumsy idiot in the classroom dropped his potion, and it rolled down and crashed at my feet, completely drenching me. Well, normally you have to drink the potion in order to make it work, I do wonder if the student had been listening to the teacher because in the next moment I saw about ten teenage boys run down after me.

It was the main reason that I would have to leave after a week, I still can't believe how I managed it. I thereafter tried anything to get away from the effect but still it hasn't completely worn off. I spent the following week trying to get away from the boys, most of that time I was hidden in the ruined parts, which had been strictly forbidden for all students. I do pity Fleur these days. Being part veela must be horrible, yet she gave me some good pointers.

Yet one of my followers was very clever. No matter what I did he was always within an area zone of ten metres, which was annoying and horrible. He was only fifteen, yet on the contrary from everyone else, he didn't chase me because of the love potion. No, he kept chasing me because of love problems and through his friends he knew I was married. I of course believed it was because of the potion. Yet after two more days he caught up on me and I have to admit it was a relief to finally meet someone who wasn't fully drenched in their love over me.

He told me there was a girl in his class he really liked, but he had no idea of how to approach. Well, after having been a girlfriend for ages, until I married Draco slightly before we left school, I did give him some advises. Yet every time he returned to tell me the same, it hadn't worked. I was getting worried over him, and I really wondered if this girl he talked about was really good for him.

A day before I left I actually met this girl. She was really nice, pretty cute and very cheerful so I had no idea of what had gone wrong. I saw the boy standing some metres away looking very sulky. I think I did mention about him to her and then I received a shock. It turned out she was half Veela, yet from some strange reason she wasn't as dragging as fleur. Yet she was afraid she was so she kept on rejecting everyone who came to her. I could either faint or just try to convince her that some people had it worse. I think I did manage to get some of it out from her head, but I didn't have time for more chat before my crowd of followers found me and the day after I left, having had enough.

* * *

There was laughter all around, and even some jealous looks from Draco. Not that the heir of Slytherin had anything against guys, but he didn't like those who tried ti hit on his wife.

* * *

Some days after I had left I did receive a long letter from the nowadays happy couple in france. Fleur too sent a letter thanking for the help and also saying she had found the student responsible. I dn't know who it was, yet I still have some serious matter with that boy. One day hopefully we will meet. His name anyway was Gaston Noir.

_---End of Tale---_

Everyone laughed and clapped as Hermione sat down again. Draco placed an arm on her shoulders. Harry raised a goblet.

"Well, you surely jumped down into your own grave there."

"Ver funny Harry, I hope you end up in a way like that soon enough" Hermione said taking a sip of her own wine. "So, who is next?"

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_chocheryl: Thank, I am glad you liked it. And yes, soon the boy did learn to speak. I haven't written it down, but after such an adventure I think I shouldn't be more evil then needed._**

**_End Notes: Well, that's all for today. I am of for more writing and I hope you liked this chapter/story. See you next time._**


	4. Draco Malfoy

_**Shitza: I am up at the fourth story, which means there are only two more to go after this, which is a relief as this is getting almost too much to write.**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Warning: Younger readers should know there would be more sexual lines in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 4 Draco's Tale**

The heirs sat, still laughing about Hermione's story when Neville suddenly poked Draco on the ribs.

"Well, that is nothing compared to your story, is it Malfoy?" he said smiling evilly.

"Neville, what do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Remember the Spanish Señorita Draco, she had her eyes on you for quite a while."

"No, Neville I am not…"

"Well, your wife surely would like to hear that story. I am sure of it."

"Yeah, why won't you tell me?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her, and then he gleamed at Neville. "Fine, I will." He said.

_---Draco's Tale---_

I was in Spain to help Neville on some of his researches. Well you see, our dear gossiping Hufflepuff had some troubles of removing some very flirtatious mermaids from his path and we all know Neville. He can't stand it when girls show of her fins like that. He called me straight away and asked me to keep them away. A few good waves did the job and Neville was able to take the Fire Weeds direct from the bottom.

* * *

"They are called Ignis Plants, not Fire Weed." Neville said. "Also, I did call you after that the sea had washed me back upon land ten times in a row, it was a bit out of balance and I thought as the Lord over water you might have been able to calm it."

"Is it me who's telling the story or would you like to tell them?" Draco asked slightly irritated.

"Sorry!" Neville said, meaning it.

* * *

Neville also made some other tasks for me, all involving water. It was by the time you were up in Beauxbatons Hermione, so I thought it didn't really matter. Yet I never knew how wrong I was. As soon as Neville managed to slip out he didn't think he would need my help anymore I should have slipped out. If I knew what was about to come I would have done so.

One night, Neville and me went to the pub. It was a bright night and we wanted to have some fun, yet we both decided as married not to cross the line. Well, Neville managed that, but that cursed bartender gave me too much wine.

There was a singer at the pub, standing singing some Spanish tango. Here and then she snatched you out from your chair and started dancing with her. And unfortunately I am too much of a good-looking person and she noticed that. She began dancing around me, trying to catch my eye. Well, she was very skilled, very skilled.

* * *

Once more Draco was abruptly interrupted.

"Draco Malfoy, you didn't??!!!!!!!!"

* * *

No, I did not. Thankfully I did not. Neville was with me so he can confirm I didn't go over the edge. Or that edge. But she kept on dancing around until she was close enough that she started to kiss me. She obviously wanted to go over to the edge, and I was too drunk to notice. Luckily Neville came over and separated us. He dragged me back to my hotel. I do owe him for that.

I spent the rest of my time trying to dodge her. She seemed to be a nice girl, if she just hadn't been so drunk. She kept on following me until I finally arrived home, a day before you returned. And I really swore on never going to a pub again.

Yet even now she keeps on following me, which is really scary. I do sometimes wonder if she has some connection to the Wizarding world because I have seen her here at Hogsmeade and in Diagon Alley. I am dead frightened of getting caught, she obviously don't know I am married, and how in the world am I going to tell her, I mean I don't know any Spanish at all.

_---End Tale---_

This time the laughter came as Hermione suddenly moved away from Draco, which meant he had to apologise around a hundred times before she would even go near him.

"Please Hermione, I was drunk, I didn't mean to…"

"No Draco!" Hermione just said.

"Okay, I was a bastard, I am an idiot. Please slap me on the face, just do anything because I am really ashamed with myself."

"No Draco!"

It continued for a while, and Harry saw the so-called game Hermione was playing with her husband. He thought it was really evil of her that until Cassandra whispered in his ears that she thought Hermione did the right thing. Draco needed to be a little punished for it all.

Harry shook his head. ´Women´

"Okay, what do we say that I try to find her and explain." Draco said finally.

"A really brilliant idea, Draco." Hermione said smiling. Ron laughed. Neville had fallen of his chair laughing.

"Oh, wait until we hear what happened to you Hufflepuff" Draco said evilly.

That made Neville shut up. Well, for a while at least.

_**End Notes: Hope you liked it, it was shorter then usual, but I'll try to make a longer one for next time.**_

_**Shitza**_


	5. Neville Longbottom

**_Shitza: High again, sorry for this long wait, but it's the second week of school so you know what I mean. Also, it took me a while to come up with something for sweet innocent Hufflepuff. But after a lot of thinking I managed to think out of something truly evil._**

**_Ps: This is more classified as horror, yet hopefully a bit mild version. Yet what do I know, I rarely watch or read horror._**

**Chapter 5 Neville's Tale**

"Draco, I think I'll make you pay back double for this, this is too embarrassing." Neville said.

"Come on Nev, it can't be worse then that." Ron said.

Harry nodded, he couldn't think of anything more embarrassing.

"Yeah, Neville there is a Swedish proverb; Säger man A får man säga B/ If you say A you continue with B." (It fully means if you start telling you can't stop telling.)

Neville sighed. "Don't say I warned you from immense stomach-aches." He warned them.

_---Neville's Tale---_

"It was right before the pub incident, and the story of why I had to go all the way down to the Spain. You see about a month before Draco arrived to help out. I had been called down to Spain, no9t for the Burning Ignis, it was because a girl at the Spanish Hospital had fallen very ill, with no hope for cure. The words had travelled down from England that I happened to be the best Healer found upon Earth, which I think sounds ridiculous, but anyway. That's not the importance.

The girl was also the Minister of Magic's own daughter, and he had told every healer found in the Mediterranean that if someone could cure her he would give her five thousand Galleons as a wage for a year. I wasn't interested in the girl, I was more interested in what kind of disease she had fallen into.

I arrived after taking Floo Powder over tot eh hospital, in a huge hall with a lot of Healers running around. It took me a while to receive the needed information of the girl and it surely took me ages to find her ward. At last I did manage, after three hours of search, and she really was in a terrible shape, not pleasant either.

One of the Healer's, who knew some English, told me tat she had turned ghostly pale, very cold and that she barely had any blood left in her veins. She was not too young, around fifteen or so. I really felt sad for her, after all she was too young. And even I couldn't guess the magical disease she had wandered into.

I stayed at her room for about six hours, until I was given a room at the end of a corridor so that I could keep an eye on her. The first three nights nothing happened, she was still pale and cold, in a coma and we knew she couldn't hear us. We couldn't get any contact with her at all. I tried all thinkable cures, and gave her all sorts of magical spells but nothing worked. You could understand I got nervous, not because of my reputation but because of her health.

Yet the fourth night, me and some other Healers woke up hearing this horrible scream. We ran over to the ward nearby and saw to our amazement that someone had attacked a young boy, one of the patients, in his sleep. The boy couldn't be more then 14. We managed to save his life, giving him his blood back. We had no idea what had attacked him though.

The attacks continued, for about five more days. In the end people started to block their doors and windows. So far no one had died, but one of the attacks had been on a Healer. Even I barricaded myself inside my room, and slept nervously.

Five nights, after the first attack, I woke up with someone bend over me. I felt dizzy, and with a blow I managed to get this thing of me. I felt one drop of blood trickle down my neck. And guess what, it was her.

That poor girl had slept with a vampire one night right before she was sent to the hospital, and in order for the poison to start taking effect you need some nights of rest before you become those kinds of monsters. For nights she had fed upon the patients and the Healers. When she saw I was awake she fled out the window. It was still dark outside, so she wouldn't get killed of the sun or anything like that.

I saw her transform into a bat and disappear. Yet I decided to follow. I transformed myself into an owl and followed her all the way to the forest. There I took my usual Animagi form of a badger and sneaked after. She was really fast, for being a beginner at flying. I followed her deep into the forest, so deep I almost lost sight of her as I couldn't see through the branches. Luckily when she was almost out of sight, she flew downwards to a small cave in what seemed like nowhere.

She landed at the entrance and then walked inside. She was dressed in a blood red robe. I followed her silently, not to close. I do remember how it was at the war.

It surprised me someone was already expecting her, and that someone turned out to be the vampire that had changed her. I will not go in on further details on what they did, but to tell you this it was horrible. Claws… blood and… I can't tell you more. Yet my eyes stood outside the eyeholes and I couldn't believe it. She seemed to have been so innocent and sweet.

Yet it didn't take long before someone tossed a net over my head, and still I haven't been able to find out who this someone was. Yet it was a goblin like creature that dragged me over to the floor towards the two lovesick vampires.

I could feel my blood turn to ice. You all know I'm a healer, not a fighter and I had no idea how to defend myself. Okay, I was also so scared. I promise you if those two would have thought out something against me I would surely be dead.

Yet I was surprised, because they didn't intend on killing me as I had thought. It turned out that he was a really young vampire, only some year older then her. The two of them had fallen in love and she had begged him to turn her into one of his kind. They also asked if I could keep that as a secret, in repayment that they would release me.

I agreed, after all there wasn't much to do. I returned to the hospital and conjured up a substitute, dead one, to replace her and then made a made up story of her death.

* * *

So far unusually enough no one had interrupted him, but both Cassandra and Hermione dried their tears with small handkerchiefs.

"So beautiful, please continue Neville. We want to know what happened then." Cassandra said.

* * *

Well, not long after I received a letter from the two of them, telling me about their happy life together in the mountains. I was happy, yet I had to burn the letter straight afterwards, her father stood close by and the letter had been delivered by a vampire bat. I didn't want to make too many clues.

* * *

"But what about the fire plant, you know, that wasn't the thing I thought you would tell."

Neville stared at him and then sighed.

* * *

Slowly afterwards as I was walking on the beach thinking of those two the irritating mermaids showed up and dragged me down to their so called party. That's when I called Draco, he understands sea creatures better then me.

_---End Tale---_

Draco was laughing, but apart from that everyone else was sighing. It was so romantic, but still a tragedy. Neville took a sip from his goblet and said.

"Only Cass left now, isn't it."

Cassandra nodded, cleared her throat, completely trying to ignore Draco's laughter. That until he fell off his chai as it flew up into the air.

_**End Notes: One little story left, and I am thinking of making something typical Nordic out of hers. After all, it's from where I live. So until next chapter, the final. Please review!!!**_


	6. Cassandra Ridgeback

_**Shitza: This chapter is very much sounding like my old religion lessons in Nordic myths and legends. Yet to clear out some question marks beforehand I am going to leave some notes before we start, some maybe interesting facts or glossaries:**_

_**Dag/Day**_

_**Måne/Moon**_

_**Lögh/ a old Swedish words in the meaning of washing/bathing etc. You'll find the information about it down below.**_

_**Sol/Sun**_

_**Midgård/ what the Vikings described as the world. The Middle Earth.**_

_**Ps: As Swedish has some extra vocals in the language I am also leaving phonetics for these. Å is pronounced as ou in bought, ä as ea in wear, ö as i in bird.**_

**Chapter 6 Cassandra Ridgeback**

"I'm not so sure I should tell you this." Cassandra said holding her arm in a sort of protective manner. "You would probably think I have been completely weird after this."

"Come on Cass, we are all weird here. Well, just look at it, Harry went after a ghost, Ron was kidnapped by a hag, Hermione and Draco have been flirting with the most unimaginable things and I was close on becoming a vampire, now what could be worse then that?"

"Suppose this" Cassandra said and cleared her throat.

_---Cassandra's Tale---_

One of Scandinavia's really famous old cultured were the Vikings, and with the Vikings there was religion. The Vikings believed in different close nature-related gods whom the most important or oldest of these were Odin. The gods lived in the paradise where the dead once would come to.

There were of course other gods; famous among these are Tor, Freja, Frej, Tyr, Loke, Balder. The old religion has for the most died out, some still believes, but not as intense as in the old times. Yet it has left its marks upon the culture, four of the days in the week are in Swedish name after these. Tisdag/Thuesday is named after Tyr, Onsdag/Wednesday is named after Odin, Torsdag/Thursday and Fredag/Friday. The remaining of the days are named of the two most important light on the sky, Måndag/Monday and Söndag/Sunday. The last was the same day everyone had by unwritten rules, a washing day when people bathed, cut their beards and so, Lördag/Saturday.

By that time every day had a meaning of some higher power, so when it was Måndag it was the day of the Moon. Tisdag was Tyrs dag/Tyr's day. Onsdag was Odin's day and so on. Lördag came from an ancient word called lögh, which means bathing and cleaning, Originally it was the seventh day in the week. Söndag was Solen's dag.

* * *

"Cass, stop rambling at get on with the story instead, this is boring!" Draco said.

"You know Cass, sometimes you are even worse then me!"

Cassandra sulked, but they were right. She loved giving out facts, but often she could give out too much.

* * *

Okay then, as you heard me tell the gods were really important, and they still live on. But for Muggles these are just some legends. Yet as there's also witches and wizards they have told me a great deal about the legends and about the parts in the legends that actually were true. In the stories of ragnarök/ which is the same as the world's end, one of the famous stories of the God of Thunder and war, Tor, fought against the great snake of Midgård. In the story they both would end up as dead, Thor would kill the snake but then die of his poisons. Now witches and wizards of that time stopped continued believing in those stories even after Scandinavia was transferred to the Christians and their believes and the reason was because of this giant poisonous snake which often appeared in their dreams. Some even said they had seen it.

Now, I wouldn't have told you this story, if it weren't so that I was up to visit an old friend of mine. She told me a day before my arrival she had seen the snake once more, which made me really curious. She could even describe how huge it was and how it looked. I followed that description as I went out, in a rowing boat, towards an island. I spent three days flying over the waves looking for it without any results. I started to think she had to be joking, when all of sudden, the fourth day, I came back to the island to discover that something was down there, right under me. I knew this because of a giant hole in the ground I had never seen before, the creepy thing was that where the hole was, used to be my resting spot after a long sleep.

I brought a torch with me as I walked down, it wasn't a pleasant journey, I can say. The hole was big, but also filled with skeletons of ravens, foxes and even deer's. Imagine how disgusted I felt, and how stupid I feel now. After all I am not Parsel, so I still cannot understand what I did.

Yet I followed the trail further and further down. I came so far that I could bet I had reached the inner centre of the earth. Yet of course I was wrong, I had just been following that creature's cave all the way towards the North Pole. It took me days to walk; I believe I was gone for at least a month. Sometimes when I dared I transformed and flew some miles, just to get somewhere, but as soon as I heard any kind of sound I changed form again and hid myself. I was dead scared of course, after all with the size of that long tunnel, I knew that thing had to be BIG!

When I finally came to the end, these really cold winds met me and I had to transform my robe into one really thick armour of clothing. I followed the snakes' trail towards a new cave, and for the first time of my life I felt empty. It felt as if all my theories had been crashes in one time.

The snake was in reality a moving statue, transfigured by some old warlock since thousands of years ago to haunt the north from all the folk stories. I found the facts and potions the old man had used, he had been a healer, who had been thrown out from his village. As he swore to revenge them he made this moving snake to haunt them and everyone else, even after his death.

As I went back I caved in that cave, and I hope that snake will not come back again. It was such a beautiful creation and since I gave the description to some researches (wizards) I don't want it to return, since it would probably be destroyed if it did. I don't know what has happened since, newspapers don't tell you much.

_---End Tale---_

"Not to bad Cassie, you helped solve one of those mysteries of this world. All though I wish I could have seen that snake!" Draco said taking a sip from his wine.

* * *

Old Albus Dumbledore woke up, smiling. The dream he had had was a good one, so free, so relaxing. But he hoped it would remain to become reality.

Outside the war was rising, and nothing would ever become what it used to be. Old Albus sighed and got back to sleep.

**_Thanks to:_**

**_Chocheryl, who reviewed most of the chapters in this story, thanks for your reviews and for those nice words._**

**_End Notes: This was it, the fic is finished and I hope you liked it. Now after this, I suppose it will give me more time with my other fics, whom all are half finished and I hpe I will be able to finish soon._**

**_Shitza_**


End file.
